Synthetic resin bottles utilizing a polyethylene terephthalate resin (hereinafter referred to as PET resin) are widely in use as the containers for water, sport drinks, teas, and juices. For example, patent document 1 describes a round bottle that has long been in use for the above-described applications. FIG. 3 shows a typical shape of the round bottle. The round bottle 1 comprises a body 4 basically in a cylindrical shape and a neck 2 standing on a shoulder 3 which is directly disposed on the body 4. This body 4 has a plurality of vacuum absorbing panels 12 disposed in parallel in a circumferential direction and dented by a stepped portion 10 surrounding each panel, with pillars 11 being left in between. For the applications in which the bottles are filled with contents and heated to a high temperature in a range of 80 to 90 degrees C. for a purpose of sterilization, the pressure inside each bottle would become reduced along with a decrease in temperature. The vacuum absorbing panels 12 show a so-called vacuum absorbing function, as they prevent the body 4 from local deformation under a depressurized condition, or prevent local deformation from becoming conspicuous outwardly.    [Patent document 1] Published patent application JP1998-58527